


A Night in Rhodes

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath, Bath Sex, Bottom!Reader, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kieran gets a cute new outfit, Lemons, M/M, Making Out, Passionate Sex, Rhodes - Freeform, Riding, Saloon, Smut, Top!Kieran, Vaginal Sex, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Kieran finally accepts your generous offer of buying him a new set of clothes, as well as helping him bathe.First chapter is female reader, second chapter is male reader :)
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Female Version

**Author's Note:**

> I've never came across a bathing Kieran fic before?? It's canon he's stinky but damn, why ain't y'all helping him wash?!
> 
> This is part two of a lil Kieran series, though you don't have to read the other fic to read this one.  
> If you want to, the fics here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578991
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

Kieran had worked overly-hard today, his feeble bones aching whilst he sweated buckets in the blazing sun. You had watched from under the shade of your tent as camp members scolded him the minute he sat down to take a break, treating him like a slave; you'd told a few of them off, waving your hand at any excuse they came up with him.  
Thankfully, the sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. 

You'd planned on going into town and insisted Kieran came with you. He was currently washing the sweat off his face in the lake, wiping the water off with his sleeve as he let out a sigh.

"Kieran," you said from behind him, making the poor boy jump. 

"Jheeze! Why you gotta startle me like that?" Kieran said as he turned to you. 

"Sorry," you smiled, trying not to laugh. "You ready to come into town with me?" 

"You're really serious about takin' me, ain't you?" Kieran asked. He had it drilled into his head that no one wanted to give him the time of day, let alone treat him to some new clothes and a hot bath. 

"Course I am, else I wouldn't have asked," you reply.

"Well, lead the way then," Kieran says as he stands upright. 

The two of you mounted your horses and began the short ride over to Rhodes. It was a weekday, the sun getting ready to set and hopefully, the Saloon wouldn't be too busy.  
You hitch your horses outside and head to the bar, ordering a room and a bath. The bartender lets you know it'll be a few minutes, so you buy a round. Kieran spends the whole time bothering you, saying 'you ain't gotta do all this for me' and 'I really appreciate it but this is too much.' You brush him off, insisting he accepts it. 

"The next ones on me though, alright?" Kieran tells you before the two of you have a shot of whiskey. You watch his face scrunch up, not being too familiar with drinking. He orders the two of you a beer, his face remaining scrunched until he manages to gulp some of the beer down.  
You laugh at him, swigging on your beer as Kieran curses. 

The bartender lets you know your bath is ready so the two of you head up, taking your room key from him. 

"I'm gonna go get you some new clothes. You gonna behave yourself whilst I'm gone?" you jokingly ask him. 

"I don't know why you're askin' me that. When ain't I well behaved?" Kieran responds.

"I'm only pullin' your leg," you smile. "Now go get in the bath, I won't be long." 

You shut the door behind you, leaving Kieran alone to get himself in the bath. 

Your trip into town doesn't take long, popping to the general store to get Kieran some new clothes, along with a bottle of whiskey, some treats for the horses, and some snacks for tomorrow... or tonight, depending on if you or Kieran got too drunk. 

Kierans a little nervous but quick to undress, leaving his clothes folded on a chair. He settles into the water, the bath a milky colour, full of suds and bubbles.  
He relaxes, enjoying the warmth of the water, watching the fire through half-lidded eyes. Kieran slowly dips his head under the water, getting his hair wet so he can pick the shampoo bar off the bath rack and begin washing his hair, using what's left on his hands to scrub through his beard. 

Kieran hears a knock at the door just as his head comes back up from the water, rinsing the shampoo out.

"Come in," he says, knowing it's you. 

You open the door to see Kieran wiping the wet hair off his face, looking a little bit like a drowned rat. 

"Enjoying your bath?" You ask him, locking the door behind you. 

"Yeah," Kieran replies. He watches you unpack your bag, leaving the items on a chair in the corner of the room. 

Kieran frowns a little as you approach him with the bottle of whiskey, filling two empty glasses on the bath rack. You notice his frown. 

"This was all they had," you shrug. Kieran brushes it off, taking a swig of his drink, frowning yet again at the taste. You're quick to finish your drink, pouring yourself another one. 

"You don't look that clean for someone whos in a bath," you tease him, sitting down on your knees. The bath reaches your chest, you rest your arms on the rim. You're thankful the water isn't clear, not wanting to make Kieran uncomfortable.

"I've only just got in!" Kieran defends himself. You giggle at him. 

"You still want me to bathe you, Mister Duffy?" you offer, a flirtatious tone to your voice. Kieran lightly nods. You notice the bounce of his Adam's apple, nervously gulping. 

"You let me know if you're uncomfortable though, okay?" You tell him as you pick up the luffa and bar of soap off the bath rack. 

"I will," Kieran reassures you. He sits forward, watching you lather up the luffa. 

You start with his arms, gently but firmly scrubbing over his skin, watching as the many patches of dirt wash away. You trail up them, going over his chest to reach the other arm. You make your way to his back, scrubbing all over it, moving his hair off his neck so you can scrub the back of it. You can feel how tense Kieran is, despite not really touching him.  
You rub the luffa on your hands, getting them as soapy as you can. You drop the luffa into the water and begin massaging his back, doing your best to ease and relax him. 

Kieran lets his eyes shut, his arms resting on the rim of the bath. 

"You're far too kind on me," he tells you, one eye peeking open so he can take a sip of his drink.

"It ain't nice to see someone struggle and not help 'em," you tell him. Kieran hums in agreement with you, his eye shutting as he enjoys the attention you're giving him.

You work your way over his back, going down his shoulders. Once he feels better you urge him to lie back, letting himself relax in the tub. 

"Did you wash this?" you ask Kieran as you attempt to run your fingers through his tangled hair.

"Yes!" Kieran sulks, unpicking your fingers from his hair. 

"You ain't done a good job, I can still see dirt," you tell him. Kieran huffs and watches you pick up the bar of shampoo, properly washing his hair. You keep his head back, ensuring nothing trails into his eyes. 

You put the bar back down, using what's left on your hands to clean his beard. 

"At least your beard looks kinda clean," you tell him as you run your fingers through it. 

Kieran catches your eyes just at the right time, the two of you staring at each other for a few lengthy moments. You watch his face slowly turn red, yours doing the same.  
You've got an overwhelming urge to Kiss Kieran, and little do you know, he has the same urge. Neither of you acts on it, breaking your eye contact so you can continue to wash him. 

Kieran clears his throat, looking around the room. You pick the luffa back up, adding more soap to it as Kieran rinses his hair and beard, then picks up his drink, leaning back in the bath with it. 

"I'm gonna wash your legs now," you inform him just before lifting one leg out the water and scrubbing over it. 

Kieran nervously watches you, far too self-aware as his crotch was close to the water's surface. You're focused on cleaning him, switching over to his other leg, not realizing you're a little too close to his crotch. 

Kieran lowers himself as deep as he can get, hoping his half-hard cock isn't noticeable through the milky water. You hadn't picked up on it until his sudden change, submerging himself as much as he can.  
You look up at Kieran who's staring at you with wide eyes, finishing off his drink. You offer him another glass to which he gladly accepts, filling his glass and placing the bottle back on the bath rack. 

You watch Kieran sip on his drink, no longer scrunching his face at the taste of whiskey. You continue to wash his legs, knowing when you're getting too close to his crotch just from the way his chest rises and falls.

"You seem tense, Kieran," you inform him. 

"No, no. I'm fine," he reassures you. 

"But you'd tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?" you ask him, concern in your tone of voice.

"Definitely, Miss," he replies, nodding his head at the same time. 

You hear his consent loud and clear, going back to wash at his thighs, your hand slowly getting closer and closer to his crotch. Kierans watching your every move, feeling the buzz as he sips on his drink.  
He's rock hard by now, though you just don't know that yet. He can't help it! The way you're teasing him is too much. To be honest, he started getting hard the second you walked into the room. He hoped this would go somewhere, though wouldn't be surprised or get upset if it didn't. He respected you, and you respected him. 

You place the luffa back down on the bath rack, using your hands to massage each of his thighs instead. He may be weak and fimble in his arms and body, but his thighs actually have some muscle to them.  
Your hands are close now, brushing over his V lines. Kieran lets out a small sigh the first time you trail over them; the suspense killing him. 

Finally, your hand finds its way to his cock, gently kneading his balls before taking him into your hand.  
He's around average in size. Not so small that you can't feel him, and not so big that he'll hurt. He's well-sized, Kieran sized.

You overhear Kieran whimper as your hand wraps around him. He finishes his drink, leaning to the side so he can reach over the baths edge and place his glass on the floor, letting out a small thud.  
Kieran relaxes back against the bath, watching you hazily as you slowly stroke at his cock, your thumb gliding over each of his prominent veins. He lets out a small moan as your thumb rubs over his tip, eyes staring at the water despite not being able to see anything. 

"This baths pretty big, you know," Kieran informs you, inviting you in. 

"Are you asking me to join you, Kieran?" You ask him, a purr to your voice. 

"Is it a sin if I am?" 

"Only if you want it to be." 

You stand upright before taking a sip of your drink. Kieran watches you undress, enjoying the small show you're putting on for him. You're quick to strip off, though you try not to show how eager you are, not wanting to come across as desperate. 

Kieran sits upright, shuffling backward a little so you can climb into the bath after tying your hair up. His hands are quick to grab hold of you, settling them on your waist as you straddle him. 

The two of you are surprised as your crotch brushes over his. You settle down so his cock is pressed flat against your slit, and you can see how crazy that's driving him. 

The two of you in sync lean in to finally kiss each other. Kieran keeps his arms around your waist, pulling you forward as your arms go over his shoulders, cupping the back of his head.  
You can faintly taste shampoo on his lips, though the heavy taste of whiskey drowns that out. He's passionately kissing you, open-mouthed, your tongues slipping into each others' mouths every so often. Kieran exhales, whimpering every time you grind over his cock. 

Kieran's hands move from your waist down to your ass, giving them a firm squeeze. He urges you to sit forward slightly so his hand can reach around and find its way at your entrance. You accidentally break the kiss with a moan as Kieran pushes a finger into you. Your fingers grip at his hair, foreheads pressed together, eyes shut. You continue trying to kiss him but you're cut off with every thrust he makes.  
Kieran knows what he's doing, slipping another finger into you, curling them so they hit that spot inside of you. You burry your head in the crook of his neck, moaning his name as he fingers you. You reach down, lazily stroking at his cock, making his cock twitch. 

"Honestly, Miss, I really wanna fuck you but I'm still so exhausted from today's work," Kieran tells you, his fingers slowing down so you can respond. 

"Let me ride you," you ask as you gently kiss him. 

"You'd do that?" he asks.

"Of course. I'd love to." 

Kieran passionately kisses you, his fingers slipping out of you so he can position you over his cock. You reach down under the water, keeping him in place as you line yourself up. You slowly slide down on him, both of you letting out a sigh as he fully slides in. You sit there for a moment, enjoying the way Kierans cock is stretching you.  
Kieran grips hold of your hips as you slowly start to ride him, the bathwater making a slapping noise every time it hits your bodies. The two of you try to keep your moaning quiet, hearing how busy the Saloon was getting, along with the crackling of the open fire. 

Your eyes are shut as you ride him, reaching down to rub at your clit, your other hand gripping onto the rim of the bath. Kieran's starstruck as he watches you, loving the pinkness to your cheeks, the way your mouth is partly open, how your boobs bounce in time with your thrusts. The fireplace is behind you, the light giving you a halo look. Kieran feels like he's making love to an angel. 

Sadly, your knees are starting to ache. You lean forward a bit, trying to find an angle where they won't hurt as much. Kieran notices your pain urging you to lean forward so he can fuck you. 

"Thought you were too tired for that?" You tease, looking down at him. 

"I still got a little bit of life left in me," Kieran responds. 

You grip hold of the bath rim above Kieran's head, leaning forward so Kieran can wrap his arms around your waist. He begins bucking up into you, his eyes closing shut as he rests his head in between your boobs, quite honestly loving it.  
You let out a yelp as he begins, catching you off guard with his quick thrusts. You can hear Kieran's grunts and moans against your chest, breathing heavily as he fucks as fast as a rabbit. 

You take one hand off the bath, tangling it through Kierans' hair, cupping the back of his head.

"Shit!" You yelp out as Kieran bucks deeper into you. 

"To deep?" Kieran asks, quickly coming to a stop. 

"No, no. I love it. Carry on," you urge him, so he does. 

Kieran doesn't go as fast, his breathing already quite heavy. You begin to meet his thrusts, rolling your hips against his. Kieran moans as you do it, leaning back against the bath so he can watch you through half-lidded eyes. You let go of his hair, your hand going down to rub quick circles at your clit, continuing to meet his thrusts.

You can tell Kieran's not going to last much longer from the way his cocks throbbing inside of you. He grabs a hold of your hips again, his mouth parted as he watches you ride along with his thrusts. 

"I really want you to cum first," Kieran tells you, the tone in his voice hinting that he's ready to climax at any second. 

"Tonight is about you," you inform him. 

"Yeah, but that ain't right, not lettin' a lady cum before you," Kieran moans as you roll down hard on his hips, cutting the end of his sentence off.

"Aint you a gentleman. I'll cum first, but you follow me, alright?" 

Kieran nods in agreement. 

You pick up your pace, focusing on getting yourself off. Kierans trying his hardest to hold back, loving watching you get yourself off on his cock. He's moaning, whispering encouragement as he continues to slowly buck upwards into you.  
You let out a loud sigh, your body shuddering as your orgasm hits. You ride it, your walls tightening around Kieran whos loving every second of this. 

Kieran quickly pulls you off him, a large moan escaping his lips as he cums, tossing himself off as he milks himself. His orgasm doesn't last as long as yours, slowly sitting upright and crossing his legs so you have room to sit, almost knocking the bath rack.

"You good?" he asks you, leaning against the bath. You nod in response.

"Are you?" you ask him. 

"Yeah. Real good," he smiles. 

"Suppose we should get outta this dirty water," you joke, though the temperate of the bath is really beginning to dip now. Kieran nods, letting you get out first. 

You wrap one of the soft towels around yourself, passing Kieran one as he exits the bath.

"These them clothes you got me?" Kieran asks you, eyeing up the neat bundle of fresh clothing. 

"Yeah," you tell him. Your back is turned to him, focusing on drying yourself thoroughly. You eventually manage to get dressed, the clothing thankfully not sticking to you. You hang your towel up by the fire, putting away your belongings and Kierans' old clothes. 

"What do you think?" Kieran asks. You hadn't put any focus on him, but your eyes lit up as you looked over at him. 

Kieran was stood there in black leather boots, very dark brown jeans, and black suspenders. He wore a lovely yellow and black plaid shirt, the colours complimenting his outfit, along with a dark brown leather hat, the same style as his old ones.  
Kierans awaiting your approval, but you just stare at him, your heart fluttering at the sight.

"Miss?" he asks you. 

"Kieran, you look adorable!" you squeal. "I mean... handsome," you correct yourself, trying not to make him feel mushy. 

Kieran brushes off your comment. "Adorable? I like that," he smiles. "You got a way with pickin' outfits."

Your hand goes over your heart, your stomach and chest going fuzzy at the sight of him. 

"You gotta let me pay you back some time," Kieran replies as he checks himself out in the mirror. 

"No! I insist. It's my gift to you." 

"But you've done so much for me. I can't accept all of this." 

"Well, you're gonna have to. I ain't takin' any of it back, nor a penny off you," you tell him as you pick up your bags, going to unlock the door. Kieran rushes over to take the bags off you. 

"At least let me buy some drinks for you then? And whatever else I can do to repay you?" Kieran offers as you open the door, the two of you exiting into the Saloon. 

"Fine, Kieran," you roll your eyes at him. 

The two of you head down to your room, leaving the bags there and making your way back over to the bar. You hand over the bathroom key as Kieran orders the first round of drinks.  
The two of you spend the night getting drunk together, turning more than a few heads. By the end of the night, Kieran can't keep his hands off you. He'll urge you to sit on his lap, not afraid to kiss your cheek and along your neck despite the comments telling both of you to 'get a room!' 

It's a good thing you'd booked one. You're gonna need it.


	2. Male Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not wrote much m/m stuff so sorry if this is off :0

Kieran had worked overly-hard today, his feeble bones aching whilst he sweated buckets in the blazing sun. You had watched from under the shade of your tent as camp members scolded him the minute he sat down to take a break, treating him like a slave; you'd told a few of them off, waving your hand at any excuse they came up with him.  
Thankfully, the sun was setting and the temperature was dropping.

You'd planned on going into town and insisted Kieran came with you. He was currently washing the sweat off his face in the lake, wiping the water off with his sleeve as he let out a sigh.

"Kieran," you said from behind him, making the poor boy jump.

"Jheeze! Why you gotta startle me like that?" Kieran said as he turned to you.

"Sorry," you smiled, trying not to laugh. "You ready to come into town with me?"

"You're really serious about takin' me, ain't you?" Kieran asked. He had it drilled into his head that no one wanted to give him the time of day, let alone treat him to some new clothes and a hot bath.

"Course I am, else I wouldn't have asked," you reply.

"Well, lead the way then," Kieran says as he stands upright.

The two of you mounted your horses and began the short ride over to Rhodes. It was a weekday, the sun getting ready to set and hopefully, the Saloon wouldn't be too busy.  
You hitch your horses outside and head to the bar, ordering a room and a bath. The bartender lets you know it'll be a few minutes, so you buy a round. Kieran spends the whole time bothering you, saying 'you ain't gotta do all this for me' and 'I really appreciate it but this is too much.' You brush him off, insisting he accepts it.

"The next ones on me though, alright?" Kieran tells you before the two of you have a shot of whiskey. You watch his face scrunch up, not being too familiar with drinking. He orders the two of you a beer, his face remaining scrunched until he manages to gulp some of the beer down.  
You laugh at him, swigging on your beer as Kieran curses.

The bartender lets you know your bath is ready so the two of you head up, taking your room key from him.

"I'm gonna go get you some new clothes. You gonna behave yourself whilst I'm gone?" you jokingly ask him.

"I don't know why you're askin' me that. When ain't I well behaved?" Kieran responds.

"I'm only pullin' your leg," you smile. "Now go get in the bath, I won't be long."

You shut the door behind you, leaving Kieran alone to get himself in the bath.

Your trip into town doesn't take long, popping to the general store to get Kieran some new clothes, along with a bottle of whiskey, some treats for the horses, and some snacks for tomorrow... or tonight, depending on if you or Kieran got too drunk.

Kierans a little nervous but quick to undress, leaving his clothes folded on a chair. He settles into the water, the bath a milky colour, full of suds and bubbles.  
He relaxes, enjoying the warmth of the water, watching the fire through half-lidded eyes. Kieran slowly dips his head under the water, getting his hair wet so he can pick the shampoo bar off the bath rack and begin washing his hair, using what's left on his hands to scrub through his beard.

Kieran hears a knock at the door just as his head comes back up from the water, rinsing the shampoo out.

"Come in," he says, knowing it's you.

You open the door to see Kieran wiping the wet hair off his face, looking a little bit like a drowned rat.

"Enjoying your bath?" You ask him, locking the door behind you.

"Yeah," Kieran replies. He watches you unpack your bag, leaving the items on a chair in the corner of the room.

Kieran frowns a little as you approach him with the bottle of whiskey, filling two empty glasses on the bath rack. You notice his frown.

"This was all they had," you shrug. Kieran brushes it off, taking a swig of his drink, frowning yet again at the taste. You're quick to finish your drink, pouring yourself another one.

"You don't look that clean for someone whos in a bath," you tease him, sitting down on your knees. The bath reaches your chest, you rest your arms on the rim. You're thankful the water isn't clear, not wanting to make Kieran uncomfortable.

"I've only just got in!" Kieran defends himself. You giggle at him.

"You still want me to bathe you, Mister Duffy?" you offer, a flirtatious tone to your voice. Kieran lightly nods. You notice the bounce of his Adam's apple, nervously gulping.

"You let me know if you're uncomfortable though, okay?" You tell him as you pick up the luffa and bar of soap off the bath rack.

"I will," Kieran reassures you. He sits forward, watching you lather up the luffa.

You start with his arms, gently but firmly scrubbing over his skin, watching as the many patches of dirt wash away. You trail up them, going over his chest to reach the other arm. You make your way to his back, scrubbing all over it, moving his hair off his neck so you can scrub the back of it. You can feel how tense Kieran is, despite not really touching him.  
You rub the luffa on your hands, getting them as soapy as you can. You drop the luffa into the water and begin massaging his back, doing your best to ease and relax him.

Kieran lets his eyes shut, his arms resting on the rim of the bath.

"You're far too kind on me," he tells you, one eye peeking open so he can take a sip of his drink.

"It ain't nice to see someone struggle and not help 'em," you tell him. Kieran hums in agreement with you, his eye shutting as he enjoys the attention you're giving him.

You work your way over his back, going down his shoulders. Once he feels better you urge him to lie back, letting himself relax in the tub.

"Did you wash this?" you ask Kieran as you attempt to run your fingers through his tangled hair.

"Yes!" Kieran sulks, unpicking your fingers from his hair.

"You ain't done a good job, I can still see dirt," you tell him. Kieran huffs and watches you pick up the bar of shampoo, properly washing his hair. You keep his head back, ensuring nothing trails into his eyes.

You put the bar back down, using what's left on your hands to clean his beard.

"At least your beard looks kinda clean," you tell him as you run your fingers through it.

Kieran catches your eyes just at the right time, the two of you staring at each other for a few lengthy moments. You watch his face slowly turn red, yours doing the same.  
You've got an overwhelming urge to Kiss Kieran, and little do you know, he has the same urge. Neither of you acts on it, breaking your eye contact so you can continue to wash him.

Kieran clears his throat, looking around the room. You pick the luffa back up, adding more soap to it as Kieran rinses his hair and beard, then picks up his drink, leaning back in the bath with it.

"I'm gonna wash your legs now," you inform him just before lifting one leg out the water and scrubbing over it.

Kieran nervously watches you, far too self-aware as his crotch was close to the water's surface. You're focused on cleaning him, switching over to his other leg, not realizing you're a little too close to his crotch.

Kieran lowers himself as deep as he can get, hoping his half-hard cock isn't noticeable through the milky water. You hadn't picked up on it until his sudden change, submerging himself as much as he can.  
You look up at Kieran who's staring at you with wide eyes, finishing off his drink. You offer him another glass to which he gladly accepts, filling his glass and placing the bottle back on the bath rack.

You watch Kieran sip on his drink, no longer scrunching his face at the taste of whiskey. You continue to wash his legs, knowing when you're getting too close to his crotch just from the way his chest rises and falls.

"You seem tense, Kieran," you inform him.

"No, no. I'm fine," he reassures you.

"But you'd tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?" you ask him, concern in your tone of voice.

"Definitely, Mister," he replies, nodding his head at the same time.

You hear his consent loud and clear, going back to wash at his thighs, your hand slowly getting closer and closer to his crotch. Kierans watching your every move, feeling the buzz as he sips on his drink.  
He's rock hard by now, though you just don't know that yet. He can't help it! The way you're teasing him is too much. To be honest, he started getting hard the second you walked into the room. He hoped this would go somewhere, though wouldn't be surprised or get upset if it didn't. He respected you, and you respected him.

You place the luffa back down on the bath rack, using your hands to massage each of his thighs instead. He may be weak and fimble in his arms and body, but his thighs actually have some muscle to them.  
Your hands are close now, brushing over his V lines. Kieran lets out a small sigh the first time you trail over them; the suspense killing him.

Finally, your hand finds its way to his cock, gently kneading his balls before taking him into your hand.  
He's around average in size. Not so small that you can't feel him, and not so big that he'll hurt. He's well-sized, Kieran sized.

You overhear Kieran whimper as your hand wraps around him. He finishes his drink, leaning to the side so he can reach over the baths edge and place his glass on the floor, letting out a small thud.  
Kieran relaxes back against the bath, watching you hazily as you slowly stroke at his cock, your thumb gliding over each of his prominent veins. He lets out a small moan as your thumb rubs over his tip, eyes staring at the water despite not being able to see anything.

"This baths pretty big, you know," Kieran informs you, inviting you in.

"Are you asking me to join you, Kieran?" You ask him, a purr to your voice.

"Is it a sin if I am?"

"Only if you want it to be."

You stand upright before taking a sip of your drink. Kieran watches you undress, enjoying the small show you're putting on for him. You're quick to strip off, though you try not to show how eager you are, not wanting to come across as desperate, despite your very obvious hard-on. 

Kieran sits upright, shuffling backward a little so you can climb into the bath. His hands are quick to grab hold of you, settling them on your waist as you straddle him.

The two of you are surprised as your crotch's brush against each other. You settle down so his cock is pressed flat against yours, and you can see how crazy that's driving him. It's driving you crazy too, the urge to rut your cock against his is unreal.

The two of you in sync lean in to finally kiss each other. Kieran keeps his arms around your waist, pulling you forward as your arms go over his shoulders, cupping the back of his head.  
You can faintly taste shampoo on his lips, though the heavy taste of whiskey drowns that out. He's passionately kissing you, open-mouthed, your tongues slipping into each others' mouths every so often. Kieran exhales, whimpering every time you grind against his cock, your own cock twitching at the friction. 

Kieran's hands move from your waist down to your ass, giving them a firm squeeze. He urges you to sit forward slightly so his hand can reach around and find its way at your hole. You accidentally break the kiss with a moan as Kieran pushes a finger into you. Your fingers grip at his hair, foreheads pressed together, eyes shut. You continue trying to kiss him but you're cut off with every thrust he makes.  
Kieran knows what he's doing, slipping another finger into you and slowly working you open. You're thankful you spent some time prepping yourself earlier, having a hunch that tonight would end up this way. You burry your head in the crook of his neck, moaning his name as he fingers you. You reach down, lazily stroking at his cock, making his cock twitch, ignoring your own. 

"Honestly, Mister, I really wanna fuck you but I'm still so exhausted from today's work," Kieran tells you, his fingers slowing down so you can respond.

"Let me ride you," you ask as you gently kiss him.

"You'd do that?" he asks.

"Of course. I'd love to."

Kieran passionately kisses you, his fingers slipping out of you so he can position you over his cock. You reach down under the water, keeping him in place as you line yourself up. You slowly slide down on him, both of you letting out a sigh as he fully slides in. You sit there for a moment, enjoying the way Kierans cock is stretching you despite that slight pain. Kieran's patient, allowing you to lead the way when you're ready to.  
Kieran grips hold of your hips as you slowly start to ride him, the bathwater making a slapping noise every time it hits your bodies. The two of you try to keep your moaning quiet, hearing how busy the Saloon was getting, along with the crackling of the open fire.

Your eyes are shut as you ride him, reaching down to jerk yourself at the same time, your other hand gripping onto the rim of the bath. Kieran's starstruck as he watches you, loving the pinkness to your cheeks, the way your mouth is partly open, the way you exhale in time with your thrusts. The fireplace is behind you, the light giving you a halo look. Kieran feels like he's making love to an angel.

Sadly, your knees are starting to ache. You lean forward a bit, trying to find an angle where they won't hurt as much. Kieran notices your pain urging you to lean forward so he can fuck you.

"Thought you were too tired for that?" You tease, looking down at him.

"I still got a little bit of life left in me," Kieran responds.

You grip hold of the bath rim above Kieran's head, leaning forward so Kieran can wrap his arms around your waist. He begins bucking up into you, his eyes closing shut as he rests his head on your chest.  
You let out a yelp as he begins, catching you off guard with his quick thrusts. You can hear Kieran's grunts and moans against your chest, breathing heavily as he fucks as fast as a rabbit.

You take one hand off the bath, tangling it through Kierans' hair, cupping the back of his head.

"Shit!" You yelp out as Kieran bucks deeper into you.

"To deep?" Kieran asks, quickly coming to a stop.

"No, no. I love it. Carry on," you urge him, so he does.

Kieran doesn't go as fast, his breathing already quite heavy. You begin to meet his thrusts, rolling your hips against his, jerking your own cock whenever you can. Kieran moans as you do it, leaning back against the bath so he can watch you through half-lidded eyes. You let go of his hair, your hand moving down to play with your balls. The eye contact seems to make Kierans cock twitch inside of you, hitting your prostate every so often.

You can tell Kieran's not going to last much longer from the way his cocks throbbing inside of you. He grabs a hold of your hips again, his mouth parted as he watches you ride along with his thrusts.

"I really want you to cum first," Kieran tells you, the tone in his voice hinting that he's ready to climax at any second.

"Tonight is about you," you inform him.

"Yeah, but that ain't right, not lettin' your partner cum before you," Kieran moans as you roll down hard on his hips, cutting the end of his sentence off.

"Aint you a gentleman. I'll cum first, but you follow me, alright?"

Kieran nods in agreement.

You pick up your pace, focusing on getting yourself off. Kierans trying his hardest to hold back, loving watching you get yourself off on his cock. He's moaning, whispering encouragement as he continues to slowly buck upwards into you.  
You let out a loud sigh, your body shuddering as your orgasm hits, You ride it, your ass tightening around Kieran whos loving every second of this, despite his chest now being covered in your seed.

Kieran quickly pulls you down firmly onto him, a large moan escaping his lips as he cums, his cock twitching inside of you, filling you up. He lets his breathing calm down, urging you off him. He slowly sits upright, crossing his legs so you have room to sit, almost knocking the bath rack as you move to sit opposite him.

"You good?" he asks you, leaning against the bath. You nod in response.

"Are you?" you ask him.

"Yeah. Real good," he smiles.

"Suppose we should get outta this dirty water," you joke, though the temperate of the bath is really beginning to dip now. Kieran nods, letting you get out first whilst he rinses your cum off his chest.

You wrap one of the soft towels around yourself, passing Kieran one as he exits the bath.

"These them clothes you got me?" Kieran asks you, eyeing up the neat bundle of fresh clothing.

"Yeah," you tell him. Your back is turned to him, focusing on drying yourself thoroughly. You eventually manage to get dressed, the clothing thankfully not sticking to you. You hang your towel up by the fire, putting away your belongings and Kierans' old clothes.

"What do you think?" Kieran asks. You hadn't put any focus on him, but your eyes lit up as you looked over at him.

Kieran was stood there in black leather boots, very dark brown jeans, and black suspenders. He wore a lovely yellow and black plaid shirt, the colours complimenting his outfit, along with a dark brown leather hat, the same style as his old ones.  
Kierans awaiting your approval, but you just stare at him, your heart fluttering at the sight.

"Mister?" he asks you.

"Kieran, you look adorable!" you squeal. "I mean... handsome," you correct yourself, trying not to make him feel mushy.

Kieran brushes off your comment. "Adorable? I like that," he smiles. "You got a way with pickin' outfits."

Your hand goes over your heart, your stomach and chest going fuzzy at the sight of him.

"You gotta let me pay you back some time," Kieran replies as he checks himself out in the mirror.

"No! I insist. It's my gift to you."

"But you've done so much for me. I can't accept all of this."

"Well, you're gonna have to. I ain't takin' any of it back, nor a penny off you," you tell him as you pick up your bags, going to unlock the door. Kieran rushes over to take the bags off you.

"At least let me buy some drinks for you then? And whatever else I can do to repay you?" Kieran offers as you open the door, the two of you exiting into the Saloon.

"Fine, Kieran," you roll your eyes at him.

The two of you head down to your room, leaving the bags there and making your way back over to the bar. You hand over the bathroom key as Kieran orders the first round of drinks.  
The two of you spend the night getting drunk together, turning more than a few heads. By the end of the night, Kieran trying his hardest to keep his hands off you. He eventually drags you out the back, pinning you up against the wall and crashing his lips against yours. A few drunken men pass by but only the one makes a comment, 'get a room!'

It's a good thing you'd booked one. You're gonna need it.


End file.
